


Cursed luck

by Desinfection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dead reader, F/M, Infinity War spoilers, Kinda, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad, Short One Shot, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desinfection/pseuds/Desinfection
Summary: In the world of soul mates, you were very unlucky.





	Cursed luck

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my amazing friend (let's call her Ninja 2), who thinks Thanos is thicc and requested this from me. I added soulmate AU just cuz i can. Un-edited, un-beta-ed, a work of 1 and half hour. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> (Your soulmate is dead and the only way you two can see each other again is in your dreams and everyday your soulmate tries to make sure you know they love you and will always be there for you the moment you close your eyes and retire for the night.)
> 
> This is not my best work, but it's the only finished one.  
> (Disclaimer: I don't own Thanos, or you, or whoever in this fic.)

In the world of soulmates, you had been very unlucky. Everyone - even that dick, who taught you German at school - around you seemed to have their own soulmate .  
In the world of superheroes and villains, you had been very unlucky. During the invasion on New York you had been injured, knocked out and hospitalized (while your group of friends got away without a scratch). You never met your friendly neighbor Spider-man. You never saw Iron man or Hulk or Thor.

In the world of the living, you had been very unlucky.  
Something had happened.  
Like thousands of spiders crawling on your fingers, arm, chest, everywhere. Before your very eyes, your fingers started turning to dust. A blow of the wind and you were gone.  
Being a ghost was a strange feeling. Your chest cavity felt empty, the absence of pulse and breath only furthering the feeling of being not there. You roamed the streets with other people, but they couldn’t see you; other ghosts, but they couldn’t hear you. You couldn’t hear them either.  
One perk you learned about was the fact you could float up up up into space and through planets and the universe.  
It was calling you.  
It took a day, a week, a month – you didn’t know – your perception of time changed. You saw incredible wonders and ghastly horrors. You saw wandering ghosts travelling across galaxies, each of them more bizarre than the next.  
The end of your destination was in sight.  
A planet looking much like Earth from afar, but healthier, greener, livelier. Your landing couldn’t be described as smooth or hard. It just was that, a landing.  
Before you laid fields and fields of greenery, corns and orchards. Setting sun cast a golden glow on everything. It was like a scene painted by the hand of a master. You turned around.  
A shabby cottage stood on top of a small hill. Shabby in this case means a bunch of wood planks tied together to resemble a cottage. Smoke rose from what looked like a chimney.  
You floated up the hill.  
Your chest felt warm as you first laid your eyes on this – Monster? Villain? – man, a purple bald man. He was huge, filling the room with his presence even while sitting down and cooking. The glow of the sun didn’t reach into the cottage, but the fire built in the center was enough to illuminate him in reddish hue. 

In that moment, you met your soulmate.

You watched him over the days, tried speaking to him even. You knew there was no way you could touch him, but you still embraced him when he had a miserable expression. You still laid next to him at night, went with him to the fields, talked at him and listened when he talked to himself.  
It was by accident that you figured out you could join him in dreams.  
He had been having a nightmare, mumbling one name under his breath that broke your heart. “Gamora?... Gamora…”  
His huge frame shuddered. You reached to touch his shoulder and then you were flying.  
He stood at an edge of a dark mountain looking over the edge. Red-faced man in black robes stood behind him. Under you was an abyss.  
“A soul for a soul,” intoned the red man.  
“No…” your soulmate looked ready to jump down the cliff. “No, no, no, no…” he kept repeating over and over in grief, reaching into the abyss.  
His leg moved.  
You darted forward almost without thinking, crashing into his broad chest and knocking him off balance. You both fell onto the rocks like a sack of potatoes.  
“What the- Who are you?!” he looked on you in surprise and anger. You gulped in fright.  
“I-I’m sorry! Let me just-“ you stumbled off him. “My name is (Name). I was just uuuh- passing by so…” you tried to back away, but his hand grabbed your forearm. The place of touch burned in pleasurable way, a spark of electricity shot through both of you.  
He stared at you in disbelief. “You- You’re my soulmate…” His grip slackened, his breath more rapid, his heartbeat jumping- he met his soul’s mate! “I’m Thanos. Where- Where are you now?”  
Thanos, your mind savored the word like a first drink of water after being so long without. 

Then, it hit you.

You just touched him. You talked to him. You talked to Thanos- oh god did that feel good.  
You also realized you couldn’t be with him now. You were dead.  
Tears gathered at the corners of your eyes, burning and begging to be let out. You stepped closer to him and embraced him around his waist, for that was about as high as you can reach. You hid your misty eyes in the embrace.  
“I’m right here,” you whispered reassuringly, “right here, not going anywhere.”  
His arms encircled you, cocooning you in warmth, making you feel safe. There must be no safer place in this world than in his arms.  
“Never leaving you. I’ll never let you go.” You felt more than heard the words. Tears fell down your face.  
In the world full of love and soulmates, you were lucky and unlucky. You found him – man, Thanos, soulmate – but you could only be with him in his nightmares.


End file.
